


Любовь никого не спасет

by KisVani



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Жаль, что жизнь — не сказка.





	

Анна любила сказки. Она верила, что Истинная Любовь может победить все.

Жаль, что жизнь — не сказка.

— Они преклонили колени, — сказала Эльза, глядя в лицо Анны. — И я убила их всех. Знаю, тебе это не нравится, но я не могла иначе. И пусть не все братья Ханса похожи на него, все равно кто-нибудь захотел бы отомстить.

В Эренделле наступила весна.

Эльза правила своим народом из ледяного замка. С вершины, где всегда шел снег.

И она держала Анну рядом с собой, как напоминание о том, что сказок в жизни не бывает.

— Если бы Истинная Любовь могла спасти хоть кого-то, — говорила Эльза, — если бы это было так, то мы были бы вместе. Твое сердце растаяло бы, стоило мне сказать о ней. Стоило бы мне обнять тебя.

Анна молчала.

— Возможно, любовь сестры к сестре не считается Истинной? Как ты считаешь? Мы должны выбирать, кого любить?

На это Анна тоже не ответила.

— Я забрала их королевство себе, — продолжила Эльза, садясь на трон, — у них не осталось наследников престола. И, мне кажется, я буду намного лучшей королевой, чем любой из братьев.

Анна не отвечала, но Эльза уже начала привыкать к тишине.

— Мне говорят, что на нас могут напасть, — сказала она, бездумно создавая из снега и льда миниатюрные дворцы и города, чтобы разрушить их спустя секунду. — Говорят, что я познаю покой только тогда, когда буду управлять всеми изведанными землями.

Эльза улыбнулась.

— И я сделаю это, Анна. Так я смогу найти других, страдающих от своих талантов, как и я. Так не окажутся под угрозой их любимые и близкие, такие, как ты. Это будет правильно.

— Даже если я пролью реки крови, пока достигну цели, — шепотом добавила Эльза. Она ждала, что Анна тряхнет головой, скажет, насколько это плохая идея, но ничего не происходило.

Эльза вела эти разговоры с замороженной в глыбе льда Анной. Смотрела в невидящие глаза и представляла ее улыбку.

С каждым днем получалось все хуже и хуже.


End file.
